


X-Mas fics

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magneto Was Right (X-Men), Multi, Other, Singer Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: X-men holiday special
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	X-Mas fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts), [Sotano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotano/gifts), [hllfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/gifts), [MadamPoptart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/gifts).



The brotherhood spends their first Christmas together and so everyone dresses up in Santa outfits. And may or may not be delivering Christmas toys to mutant kids everywhere around the world. 

"Janos why so sad?" Azazel asks the hurricane hands man. 

"I don't like heights," Janos admits.

"But you can fly. I've seen you do it!" Emma asks. 

"Be grateful that you are a Claus and not a reindeer," Azazel said. 

"Oh please, you all look great!" Erik said grinning.

"Why isn't Angel a part of this?" Emma asks.

"Because her powers make her super weak in the cold," Erik said. 

"Damn her insect mutation!" Janos said. "Wait a minute where the hell is Raven?" Janos asks.

"She's doing a stealth mission for me," Erik said then all of sudden he starts to sing. "You know Raven, Emma, Janos, and Sebastian, Angel, and Erik Magnus." Erik then starts to sing.

"Oh god no," Janos said.

"But do you recall? The fastest brotherhood member of all!" Erik sings more. "Azazel the teleporting demon. Had some very shiny swords. And if you ever saw him. You would think he looks like Krampus. All of his other victims. Barley had time to scream. Azazel the teleporting demon. You don't want him going down your chimney!" Erik said.

"Wait Azazel gets a whole song dedicated to him?" Emma asks. 

"I like it," Azazel said.

"Thank you, Krampus!" Erik said.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics with mutants. Because I felt like it.


End file.
